The Accident
by misslittlemaslow21
Summary: Tori was having lunch with Beck on her birthday, when she got a call from the police. I'm not good at summaries! Sorry! Story is much better than the summary!
1. Tori's Horrible Birthday

Heyyy! This is my first Victorious story! Please no hate and please give me tips!

**Disclaimer! I do not own any thing! All the rights go to Dan Schnieder!  
****************************************************

Tori and Beck were at the lunch table. Today was Tori's birthday and she wanted to hang out with her friends and her sister. But her sister was sick so her parents took her to the hospital. Tori and Beck are great friends and are not dating. Beck had feelings for her before, but they slowly faded away. But he still has 'some' feelings for her. Tori and Beck were talking and having fun when Tori's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Victoria Vega?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is the police informing you that your parents, Holly Vega and David Vega have been in a car accident and did not survive. You're sister, Katrina Vega, is in coma right now. They are all in L.A. Community Hospital right now. Sorry for your loss."

"What? How? What? Why?"

"We don't know ma'am. The driver who crashed into your parents' car was drunk."

"Um ok. Thank you for telling me. I'll be there soon."

"Ok. Again, sorry for your loss."

Tori was already in tears and bawling her eyes out. She couldn't understand why this was happening to her. Beck, surprised, just took her in his arms and didn't say a word. When she finally calmed down, he asked

"Tori? Who was on the phone? What happened?"

"I-I-It was the police. They told me that Trina is in coma and my parents are d-d-dead!" She started crying again.

"What? I'm taking you to the hospital right now to see Trina."

"Ok" She sniffed.  
***************************************

**At the hospital**

Tori and Beck arrived at the hospital and ran towards the front desk.

"Excuseme? WhereisTrinaVegaat? Whatroomisshein? Tellmenow!" Tori yelled all in one breath without taking any breaks.

"Calm down sweetie!"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! My sister's in coma and you're telling me to CALM DOWN?!"

"Don't give me attitude, young lady!"

"Young lady?! Ha! I'll show some attitu-" Tori got cut off by Beck.

"Excuse me? Please tell me what room Trina Vega is in. We really need to know."

"Well, sure. Anything for you handsome!" The lady at the front desk flirted. Tori was gonna say something but Beck gave her a look to tell her not to say anything.

"Alright! Here you go! Her room is 101A."

"Thank you!"

"Anything for you handsome!"

Beck and Tori ran down to Trina's room. While they were running, they heard the lady scream, "I'M SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE! CALL ME! AND I WANNA SEE IN MY HOUSE TOMORROW!" She winked.

Tori and Beck just ignored them and ran to Trina's room. When they opened the door, they saw Trina laying on the bed lifelessly. Tori just started silently crying. She went down to Trina's bed and held Trina's cold hand. Beck just stood by the door trying to take in everything. Tori's family was like his second family. He couldn't stand to see any of them like this!

"Trina? Please wake up! I need you! You're baby sister needs you! Come'on! For me!" She whispered yelled.

Trina didn't respond. Tori continued crying, and right then the doctor came in.

"Hello. Are you Victoria Vega? Sister of Katrina Vega?"

"Yes, I am. People call me Tori and my sister, Trina."

"Oh ok. Sorry. I'm Doctor Henderson. I have all the reports for Trina."

"Ok. Um can please see the reports please?"

"Sure." Dr. Henderson handed Tori the reports. Tori opened the file and Beck and her silently read it, when their eyes went big.

_"Trina's in coma for 1 year?"_ Tori and Beck whispered at the same time.  
*************************************************************

**Ok! Sooo… How was it? Good? Bad? Any tips? I know this was short, but yeahhh... Please review! The review button is getting lonely... 3 :) **


	2. The gang finds out

**Disclaimer! I do not own any thing! All the rights go to Dan Schnieder!  
****************************************************

"Unfortuneatly yes." Dr. Henderson replied.

"What? How? She isn't even hurt that badly?" Tori asked.

"You may think that because how she looks right now. But, she lost a lot of blood and the accident was really bad." Tori started crying even more. She leaned on Beck's shoulder and cried her heart out. She and Trina were really close, even if it may not seem that way.

"Ok, thank you for telling us. Um could we get some time alone with Tri here?"

"Um... sure. But remember, she can hear you but she can't talk or move. Again, sorry for your loss."

"Thank you" Tori and Beck slowly walked towards Trina's bed and they each held her hands. Tori was still crying so Beck decided he should start talking.

"Hey, Tri. I know you must be worried sick about Tori but don't worry! I'm gonna take her to my RV and she's gonna live with me. And we'll see you everyday. We promise. And you have to promise us that you'll wake up soon, cuz I kinda love it when you try to go after me." He silently chuckled.

Tori took over, "Trina, Beck's right. You dont have to worry! And I'll always love you!" That's all Tori could say before she started crying.

"Alright Tri, I think we'll leave now. Bye" Beck sofly said, kissing Tri's hand. Beck and Tori left the builiding and went over to Beck's house.

**AT BECK'S HOUSE**

"So, Tori... You alright?"

"Yeah, a little"

"Hey you wanna take a nap?"

"Um actually yeah, that would be great. Thanks."

"No prob, and I just realized you don't have any clothes, so here's a pair of mine." Beck said handing her one of his shirts.

"Thanks. And you dont have to do this for me."

"No, I want to! For my friend."

"Thanks again"

"Sop saying thanks! It's killing me!"

"Wow you really do spend too much time with Jade!"

"I know I shouldn't, oh well! Now sleep!"

"Hehe! K" Beck left the room and texted Andre, Jade, Cat, and Robbie.

**From: Beck**

**To: Andre, Jade, Cat, Robbie**

**Hey man, I need to see in you in Nozu in 10 minutes! It's important! Dont tell anyone!**

**~Beck**

And in less than a second, he got a text back form everyone.

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

**Whatever.**

**~Scisscors**

**TO: Beck**

**FROM: Cat**

**Kk! Hehe! **

**~Cupcakes are amazingggggggggggggg**

**To: Beck **

**From: Andre**

**Sure man, y? Is everything ok?**

**~Love Music**

**To: Beck **

**From: Robbie**

**Yeperooni! Rex wants to come, but I wont bring him!**

**~Rex lover  
***

Beck didnt even bother replying and he just left.

**AT NOZU'S**

"Hey guys." Beck said quitely. Hey, Hiiii, Hello, and a Whatever replied to him from his wonderful friends!(sarcasm)

"I have to tell you something, Trina's in coma for 1 year and Tori's parents passed away." He whispered.

_"WHAT?!"_ They all asked/ screamed together.

"Yeah, it's true."

"How did this appen?" Andre asked. Beck explained everything to them, from the phone call, to the crying, to Beck's house.

"OMG! I can't believe all that happened. I'm never going to be mean to her again!"

"Yeah, please dont say anything to her like that. She's already in shock and she hasn't stop crying since then."

"Ok, yeah sure." They all replied.

"Hey! OMG! I have to go! I forgot about Tori! She fell asleep and she'll get worried if I'm not home! Sorry! Bye!"

"Bye!" They all said in unison.

**Ok, sooooo... How was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me! And yes this is gonna be a Bori! Thank you for reviewing! And I'm sorry for the delay!It's because of HHurricane Sandy and I had a lot of homework! And also, my trees fell, so yeahhhhhh...  
**

**Shoutouts to:**

**hopefaith23**

**BeriForeverFan**

**nerdness102**

**VicBorious 4 Eva**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! :) **


	3. I Love You

**HEEEEEEEEEEYYY! IM SOOOO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOON! IT'S JUST THAT I HAVE ALOT OF WORK! I'M REALLY SORRY! Also, please check out the story, ****Forbidden Love ****made by me and hopefaith23! Our name is misslittlefaith-23! :) PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! ALSO, if you forget the name, it's on both of our profiles! :) Thank you! OH! AND BEFORE I FORGET! HAPPY CHANUKAH FOR ALL THE JEWS READING THIS! LOVE YOU GUYS! :)  
**

**Warnings: Self Harm, Cursing/Swearing/Cussing and really short! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Victorious! If I did, there would be a lot more Bori, Jandré and Cabbie. Also, Liz and Ariana would sing more often.**

**Pairings: Bori, a little Cabbie and a little Jandré! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **

**R&R! I'll shut up and start the story…**

**BECK'S POV**

Shit! I totally forgot about Tori! I know I promised Tri that I'll always take care of her and never forget about. I'll always put her ahead of me. But I broke one the promises! The only reason I promised her was that I loved… Tori. And well Tori was alone so that was another reason. But the main reason is that Tori is the love of my life. She's the reason I didn't go after Jade. I am in love with Victoria Marie Vega. (A/N I don't know Tori's middle name so yeahhh… If you know it, please review! ) No one knows but André. And I wanna keep it that way.

I pulled up to my driveway well next to my RV. I got out and shut the door quietly just so Tori wouldn't hear the noise. I opened the door, and screamed

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Tori's Pov

I woke up and saw that no one was in the RV. I felt so alone. Beck was there for me, yes. But I need Mommy, Daddy and most importantly… Trina. Yeah she's annoying but I love her. I just wanted kill myself so I went to the bathroom and got Beck's razor. I turned It on and pressed the blade against my soft, tan skin. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I was slashing my skin for the 5th time when the door opened. Beck.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Beck hollered.

"Uh-oh" I thought to myself.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I just looked down and cried.

"I'm sorry Beck. I just didn't know what to do! No one loves me! I feel so alone! You're just taking care of me because there's no one else who would keep me in their house! And –" I got cut off by a pair of lips on mine. I leaned into the kiss and put my hands on his cheeks. I finally pulled back when I needed air.

"I'm sorry Tori. And you're not alone. I love you Tori."

"Don't be sorry. I love you too." Tori grinned.

"I'm glad. Just promise me that you'll never cut again! "

"I promise." They leaned in and kissed even more passionately than before. Tori put her arms around Beck and brought him towards.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Beck asked. Tori just kissed him.

"Did that answer your question?" Tori grinned.

Beck carried her to his bed and that was the night they made love for the first time.

**Soooooo… How was that? Good? Bad? To be honest, I think this was one of my best chapters yet. But this is only the 3****rd**** chapter sooo… Please review! ALSO! I WANT TO REMIND YOU ONE MORE TIME TO CHECK OUT THE STORY Forbidden Love by misslittlefaith-23! And I would appreciate it if you reviewed! THANK YOU! And my reviewers from the last chapter are:**

**BeriFanForever**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251**

**CrystalWatersXo**

**Zook7430**

**hopefaith23**

**bade4nevabori4eva**

**Guest( mee)**

**readinghottie16**

**Guest (Jennifer)**

**Just-DoWhatYouLove**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I HAD 10 REVIEWERS! AND THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVING THIS AND MEEE! LOL! Also, Im really sorry it's short! And who can't wait for Christmas?! I wanna know what all of you got after December 25th! I want you to review and/or PM me! Also, I wanna know what you want! :) I know I can't get it for you but I'd still like to know! :)  
**


End file.
